


Touch, Rather Than be Touched

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aspec Aziraphale, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Gentle Dom Aziraphale, Light D/s, Masturbation, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Crowley, fem!aziraphale, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: “I’m afraid this is something you will have to guide me through, as I’ve no idea what I’m doing. Perhaps this time ‘round I could just watch you?”“Watch?” Aziraphale nodded. “As in, watch me. While I-““Touch yourself, yes.”After the initial embarrassment at having witnessed something she was not intended to, had faded, Aziraphale found herself rather more eager than she would have expected to watch Crowley. To see what she liked and, perhaps, in the future, use that knowledge more directly





	Touch, Rather Than be Touched

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote a bit of this recently so it would be a bit better hopefully i’m more satisfied with it now, I hope you are as well!

One lovely morning, several weeks after the world had continued on, Aziraphale woke snuggled up warm and cozy in bed with Crowley. She hadn’t been very interested in sleeping before, too busy reading, drinking tea, or occasionally, letting herself succumb to anxiety about The Arrangement. Crowley had talked her into trying it, though, and while it still wasn’t on par with reading a favorite novel, with Crowley there, and with her new ability to hold her while she slept, it managed to pull her into bed next to Crowley night after night.

This particular morning was a cold and wintery one, making the warmth of the bed that much more enticing. She carefully rolled on her side, making sure not to jostle Crowley who had, predictably, entangled her limbs around Aziraphale in a slightly serpentine manner, which did not look at all comfortable, but she seemed content with. Crowley, who was never particularly easily woken, remained asleep. 

Aziraphale had always thought she looked quite beautiful in her sleep. As much as she liked Awake Crowley, Asleep Crowley was so peaceful; relaxed and softened features on a beloved face that tended to be quite tense and hardened indeed. Sometimes she muttered or her face twitched in her sleep, Aziraphale found it strangely adorable.

At the moment, her face was slightly tense and she moved in her sleep, gripping her tighter and letting out a soft moan. More pressingly, was the way Crowley was now pushing her hips insistently against a thigh she had managed to trap between her own overnight, panting.

“Oh dear.”

Crowley moaned softly again, and Aziraphale lay frozen. She had never been in a situation like this one, and wasn’t entirely certain what the protocol was. She was sidetracked from this train of thought when she glanced back up at Crowley’s face. Her mouth was slack with pleasure, and brow furrowed in want as she grinded against Asziraphale’s thigh. It was captivating and she wanted to commit it to memory. Before she could do so, however, Crowley twitched against her hard enough to jerk herself awake. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes opened wide. 

“Sss’ziraphale??”

Aziraphale saw the exact moment of awareness cross over Crowley’s face, her pupils contracted in panic and she tried to scramble away. 

“Oh, I am. Sssso Ssssssorry Az’sssiraphale.” 

Crowley buried her face in her hands in utter mortification. Aziraphale wet her lips and cleared her throat, “Whatever for, my dear girl?”

“Don’t make me say it out loud.”

“No, I only meant. Well- I. I didn’t mind, dearest

Crowley looked at her, confused, “You didn’t mind?”

“Well,” Aziraphale flushed and cleared her throat again, forcing herself to look Crowley in the eye and continue, “You made for quite a sight, darling.” 

“Please don’t tease me about this.” 

Crowley looked genuinely embarrassed and ashamed, a look Aziraphale had rarely seen on her. She hated it.

“I wouldn’t. Your pleasure is always a joy to witness, dear.”

“Oh. You don’t- you haven’t though, before? Right?”

It was hardly a sentence and not even approaching a question, but Aziraphale understood her anyway. 

“No, it isn’t so much that I personally am interested in- well. That. For myself, at least. I’ve realized that I likely fall somewhere on the humans’ asexuallity spectrum. But I love you, and to see you enjoying yourself, feeling good, makes me happy. And you seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit.”

“Angel, you don’t have to do anything like that for me. You never seemed interested, and if you aren’t interested then neither am I.”

“I am interested, but only when it comes to you. Let us just say that, I prefer to  _ touch _ rather than  _ be _ touched?”

“Are you sure? It really is okay if you’d rather not.”

“I think I would rather enjoy pleasing you in such a way, my dear. It wouldn’t be any sort of hardship on my part. If you like, that is.”

“I. I would like. Please.”

Crowley’s speech was stilted and still held an edge of mortification, but if the way she was pressing her thighs together and fidgeting was any indication, she was far from uninterested. 

“I’m afraid this is something you will have to guide me through, as I’ve no idea what I’m doing. Perhaps this time ‘round I could just watch you?”

“Watch?” Aziraphale nodded. “As in, watch me. While I-“

“Touch yourself, yes.”

After the initial embarrassment at having witnessed something she was not intended to, had faded, Aziraphale found herself rather more eager than she would have expected to watch Crowley. To see what she liked and, perhaps, in the future, use that knowledge more directly.

“Is that okay, my dear?”

Crowley’s eyes widened and she nodded, before looking away and starting to ask, “How should I- I mean- er,”

“However you like, my dear.”

Crowley nodded again, seemingly unable to make eye contact, and kicked the remaining covers out of her way, settling on her back. She had worn only underwear to bed, and with eyes closed she hesitantly reached down to rub herself through it, her breath hitching slightly.

“That’s it,” Aziraphale encouraged, sensing that Crowley was feeling a bit vulnerable. Crowley relaxed a bit further into the bed, this time meeting her hand with a small roll of her hips. Aziraphale scooted closer, eyes trained on Crowley’s fingers.

“May I touch you, just a bit. my dear?”

Crowley’s hips jerked up against her hand and she groaned. Eyes still squeezed shut, she nodded. Aziraphale reached a hand over and just brushed the hair back from her face, tucking a stray bit out of her eyes, “There we are, my love.”

Crowley whined and threw her head back. Aziraphale shifted even closer, so her thighs were resting next to Crowley’s head where she lay on the mattress, and she once again gently pet at her hair, pushing it back from her forehead before gently scratching against her scalp.

Crowley shivered and reached inside her panties to spread the moisture that had begun to gather, making everything feel slicker and hotter. 

“Let me see, my dear girl.”

Crowley made a confused noise and turned her head to nuzzle at Aziraphale’s plump thigh. 

“I want to see you, to see what pleases you. What feels good.”

Aziraphale was certain she hadn’t meant for that to come out as husky sounding as it did, but Crowley certainly didn’t seem to mind, whimpering and pushing down her underwear until she could kick it off, finally completely bare.

“Oh,” Aziraphale wasn’t sure why this last bit of skin revealed made the whole of Crowley feel so much more enticing, but she found herself caressing her face and saying “You are so lovely to behold, my darling. Positively beautiful, even more enthralling when you’re like this.” 

Crowley was panting. The sweet, almost awed words, the loving hands over her face, neck and shoulders, the warmth of Aziraphale’s thigh against her cheek. She found herself almost more focused on these points of electrifying contact then she even was on her own fingers circling her clit, and rubbing at her sensitive inner lips.

“Thank you for letting me see you like this, my dear. You’re so good, so good to me.”

That was all Crowley needed to hear before she was moaning loud and grinding against the heel of her hand unselfconsciously. The words made her stomach swoop and warmth pool in her pelvis. It had never felt like this before, when she had taken care of herself.

“You’re doing so well. I love you, Crowley.”

Crowley couldn’t help but speed up her movements, pushing two fingers inside herself and pressing roughly against her g-spot. She was panting and trembling under Aziraphale’s gaze.

“That’s right, just do what feels good, good girl.”

Crowley cried out and fucked herself faster on her fingers, coming harder than she ever had when she’d tried on her own. She was almost annoyed with herself that she had come so soon, barely even having been touched, but she couldn’t be very bothered when Aziraphale was looking at her so fondly.

Aziraphale returned to laying down next to her again and stroked her hair back from her face. Crowley looked at her, wide-eyed and shocked. Aziraphale just smiled warmly, “I hope that wasn’t too much my dear girl. You did splendidly, and it was just wonderful watching you come undone like that.”

“N-no. Not too much. It was nice.” Crowley closed her eyes. She had already been vulnerable enough for today and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“Mm, Perhaps next time I can try my hand at it, so to speak.”

“Ngk.” replied Crowley.


End file.
